Dream Zanarkand
by Kaisakka
Summary: What is the difference between reality and dream? When you know your destined to be hurt would you sacrifice the happy memories that goes with it? Yuna will make that choice for herself and the one she loves.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

DREAM ZANARKAND

Having lost its host, Sin disintegrated into bubbles of lights that brightened the sky of Spira, powerful and commanding than the moon and the stars. Shouts and cry from the people of Spira echoed in every corner. At last, all of them were free. Free of the hatred, sadness and fear that Sin has brought them. They knew in their hearts that the time has come for them to live freely in this world after decades of darkness.

The happiness called freedom did not escape the floating vessel, Fahrenheit. Each one of the Al-bhed people occupying the ship was jubilant. The dream of rebuilding a place they can all call home should now be within their reach.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Cid, the commander of Fahrenheit exploded. "We're not done yet! All hands on deck… We need to make sure they come home safe. You hear me!"

"Yes, sir!", Fahrenheit continued its movement toward the remains of Sin, which leaves nothing but particles of lights. Within the clouds of illumination seven shadows caught the careful eye of the commander. Almost instantaneously, he ordered the ship to its direction.

"Looks like your father's here."

"Sir Auron! Everyone! Please hold on…" Yuna was quick to extend her hand to Tidus whose been smiling vividly to her direction for quite some time. Everybody soon joined in, Wakka felt some static hanging on to Lulu's soft hand, nervous, he calmed himself looking at the waiting Fahrenheit below.

Cid immediately checked on everyone's condition through the radio and Tidus responded positively, "yah! We're all fine, pops."

He stood up and this time held Yuna to her feet. He asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and soon heard her uncle Cid calling them inside. "Not yet uncle, I still have… something left to do."

Yuna threw a gaze at everyone in the bridge. Rikku and Lulu returned her smile while Wakka scratched the back of his head. Kimahri and Auron silently nodded at her to continue on while Tidus threaded farther and gave her space while the smile remained stuck on his face.

The dance of a beautiful priestess caught Tidus' eyes once more. This was not his first but she showed him a different light again. A light, that, he won't forget. She was radiant and around her the aeon's spirit has gathered. Everyone saw the gratitude they have in their eyes as they faded with the bright sky but before all light would disappear Yuna halted.

"Don't mind me Yuna." Auron said.

"But Sir Auron?"

"You are late Auron." Another voice followed. "I know."

"Sir Jecht?" Yuna called and watched as Auron walked toward the spirit of his long lost friend. He turned around and planted his gigantic sword against the bridge and said as he faded to the light, "This is your world now, you take care of it."

Wakka and Kimahri met his eyes with respect and made sure to watch as his soul was taken to the other side of the plane. His spirit joined with Jecht and celebrated their victory on the other side. Tidus tried to reach on his aching heart, looking at the dispirited Yuna, he cursed his fate. _Am I just going to disappear like this? Is this the end of my story then…?_

"Tidus!" Yuna called. She has no idea of what was happening to her most lively knight, the thought of him disappearing put a weight in her heart. She shook her head 'no', but Tidus began to fade regardless.

"Yuna, I have to go."

Tidus pulled his chin up and put a bitter smile. He knew it would hurt more to see her sad face looking at his but there's nothing he can think out of it. Slowly, the gap between the two disappeared along with their strength to fight off the feelings they have for each other.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand."

"Wha?" was the only word Wakka could utter after hearing from his blitzball friend. Tidus painfully dragged his feet and walked away, uttering a word that almost didn't reach the ears, he said goodbye.

"I love you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Her tears created a river with expectation of a lonely future. Tidus' heart shattered.

"Yuna, please, don't let me see you crying." He pleaded.

She turned around with her shadow of grief unchanging. Opening her eyes only made her saw the gloaming days of her life without Tidus. His hands that surrounded her were cold and fading, he'd be gone soon and there was nothing she can do. So many things to say but sadness choked her.

"I want you to be happy, Yuna." She heard him say, "…I will soon be gone, but I want you to know that I will be dreaming of you forever.

"I'll be forever with you… I'm sorry, I have to leave this way, really sorry."

The warmth they felt with one another slowly disappeared and gradually felt his arm and body lighter than feather. Tidus looked at his hands and arms with peculiarity. _It's almost time... _

Slowly, the existence of the youth called Tidus was disappearing together with the wind blowing steady from the east. All it took was one step and Yuna saw the back of the man she admired. No matter the difficulties, he would always smile and with it all her worries were gone. And when he turned around, her memories of him became a portrait quickly showing all the fun, smiles, sadness and tears that they shared.

There was no stopping this moment. The strength that was keeping her from falling disappeared first and she crumbled to the hard steel floor of Fahrenheit. She cried until her eyes run dry, filling her heart of the existence that disappeared in-front of them all.

Tidus' existence disappeared along with the spirits of aeons leaving the Fahrenheit and its crews in grave despair.

Inside Fahrenheit, a voice called out.

"How's Yunie?" the childish tone was gone from Rikku's voice as she asked Lulu who came out with a long face from Yuna's quarter.

"I think that we should let her be for the time being."

"Lulu's right, besides Yuna's strong, ya," Wakka added.

A couple of feet away, Kimahri listened closely. He wanted to see Yuna himself but he knew that waiting for her to come out free of the sadness that consumes her heart when she's ready was the right decision. He closed his eyes and let the hours drove his souls away to sleep.

"How can Kimahri sleep while standing?" Rikku and the gang just passed by curious of the blue warrior. Impressed and curious as to what Kimahri was waiting for, the trio made their way to each and everyone's room. The night was even longer than they expected. It was still dark when they opened their eyes looking at the sky from the window in their rooms.

KRRRSSHHH! The sound of the engine woke their souls and made the sleepy heads rise from their beds. Fahrenheit was moving which made Cid a bit paranoid, not knowing what was happening. Slowly, people started to gather at the bridge.

"What's going on?" Cid immediately inquired at the back of a tall, blue warrior almost blocking the entrance. Kimahri stepped aside after noticing the first to come enter the bridge. In his stead, he saw a strong lady wearing a furisode, a white and blue kimono bearing long sleeves.

"YUNA!" amazed and intrigued, they all saw the lady asking the crew of the ship to go straight to Luca, the largest city in Spira, home to the favorite pastime, Blitzball.

"Won't they try to seize us there?" asked by one of the crewman.

"I don't think we have to worry about that anymore, more than anything else, we are now the hero of Spira." Lulu just joined the gathering at the bridge.

They all saw a conservative smile on Yuna's face as they all agreed to the matter. Fahrenheit traveled with the wind and landed on Luca with the sun at its peak. A grand welcome brought surprise to the men and women aboard the magnificent machina of Cid. People surrounded the place with tearful joy and smile in their faces, enough to make Yuna forget about her lonesome heart.

"Lookie there! There's fireworks….yey!" Rikku was back to her old self. Watching the fireworks from the bridge was an exhilarating view for all of them and this time the Al Bhed brothers were welcomed by the people of Spira with no hint of hatred or spite.

Slowly, Fahrenheit made a landing on Luca and even before the crew made their way down the ship, people started to crawl on the nearby place, eager to see the faces of the heroes who returned their fading hope, the faith most of them thought was long lost.

"Lady Yuna, we can't thank you enough…we owe you our lives!"

"You saved us, you saved Spira!"

The laughter and voices of the children who rushed to her, a breath away from the one they idolized, were cuddled and pampered by Yuna and her entourage. She knew how heavy a burden her pilgrimage have brought the crew of Fahrenheit but the light those sadness brought on Spira now have cleared the darkness that beclouded their hearts for so long.

"Congratulations to you, High Summoner Yuna."

Dona and Barthello were among the crowd. The main heroine saw them but decided that it's best not to expose their identity as they were known to some people and was excommunicated by the Yevon temple after abandoning their pilgrimage. Not too long afterwards a group of clergymen appeared, dividing the people to create a path. Yuna immediately recognized a familiar face.

"Shelinda…!"

"My lady forgive me but…" and she was cut short by a group of priest led by the assistant of Kinoc from the Yu Yevon church who came with a ridiculous grin plastered on his old grumpy face.

"My, my, you really came through lady Yuna, oh, where is my manners, I should be calling you High Summoner Yuna from now on. You did defeat Sin after all. We in Yevon Order were most pleased…forgive us if you caught us unprepared this is actually the first time that…", he remembered something that must not be openly discussed to the people of Spira who were listening the whole time.

"The first time that what, High Priest!" Lulu came up front and confronted the Yevon entourage, "…the first time that a summoner survived after completing her pilgrimage. And you almost sound concern…don't make me laugh."

"How dare such a lowly guardian speak to the High Priest in such a way…" followers of Yu Yevon began to make a scene until Yuna stepped up and offered to follow in the coliseum instead where the priests have orchestrated a plan to make Yuna a symbol of another success of the Yevon order.

"Yuna…" Lulu made sure she was aware.

"No need to worry, I know what they are planning but this time we will liberate Spira for sure." Yuna divulged her plan. Wakka, Kimahri and Rikku nodded in agreement and went ahead. Meanwhile, Yuna remained before the Spira sea, looking at its grand ocean. Although in broad daylight, pyreflies started to gather around her and from the water he emerged.

"T-tidus…! Is it really you…!"

Memories of their days traveling together swept her away from reality. The eyes that she thought was emptied of tears shed another river at the sight of the man. She hurried to his side, almost throwing her arms around him, only to realize that he was nothing but illusion created by the heat and wave. She still tried to take the warm wind close to her heart but a cool gust of wind blew all illusions away, but failed to freeze the tears falling from her wounded heart.

"It's time, Yuna. Are you coming?"

A woman's voice echoed behind her ears, that was Lulu calling for her. The preparation must have been completed. "Y-yes, I'm…coming."

Inside the grand coliseum where the game of blitz was weekly played, the people of Spira have gathered but not to enjoy something fun but to witness the grand celebration for the defeat of Sin. The High Priest stood proud and addressed the crowd while the mass continue to chant, "Hail High Summoner Yuna…! Yuna! Yuna!"

The crowd began to quiet down as Yuna made her presence. The priests welcomed her to sat down beside their leader, and they were shocked to witness disobedience from her the second time.

"What are you doing…?" the eyes of the priests continued to roll, mystified at the purpose, and afraid of the possible reaction from the people. "…the High Priest will call you so please sit down now."

"High Priest, please stop," she tried to be as prudent and conserve, but the representative from Bevelle obviously ignored her and continued with his well organized speech.

"I SAID STOP! We already know of the corruption, hypocrisy and horrific internal workings in Bevelle…I cannot allow you to continue with your lies…" Yuna bellowed this time, the crowd was both speechless and surprised. A huge shadow covered the entire stadium; it was the Fahrenheit, hovering above. And just before the crowd began running a voice echoed.

"What a pity. Ah, of course. Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life. The Code of the Guardians. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I shall have to take them."

"Master Seymour…!" the mass was able to identify the voice but what followed shook their faith.

The voice of Seymour coming from the Fahrenheit continued, "I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see... Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. Don't you see...if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree?

"Even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail..." were Seymour's last words. The coliseum remained silent. The faith that made them stand strong from the face calamity that befall them were nothing compared to the lies and false hope created for the gratification of those who spread the words of Yu Yevon.

"These sphere's will surely shock the entire Spira, oh! It was a good thing that Auron prepared all of this. I loved to see the reaction of those Yu Yevon ignos…heh!" Cid implored after pulling the spheres the machina of Fahrenheit.

Back to the coliseum, the Elder priest began to panic with the prickling stares of the people all over him, losing face, he turned to Yuna, "…these are obviously lies, Yu Yevon will not forgive you this time if you continue to ramble these lies..."

People continued to express mixed emotions, the truth was not something they can believe in a fleeting moment but they can't deny the possible facts as well until priests from different region began to speak out. They too, were deceived by Lord Mica and most of the high priests, with nothing else to fear of, have decided to come out openly.

"The High Summoner was telling the truth…"

"I came from Bevelle, and I have heard from Lord Seymour himself, he killed his own father. He's mad and even wanted to destroy Spira…"

The guards could not longer stop the crowd, some even joined in and criticized the church of Yu Yevon and its stand against using machina. The supporters of Yu Yevon had nothing left and were pushed out of the coliseum, receiving garbage thrown at them. Yuna would have tried to pacify them but Wakka and Lulu stopped her, the people deserve to know even half the truth about Yu Yevon and the false teachings of the church.

The High priest had no choice but to vacate the building and just before he exit the door, the voice of Yuna echoed. What he heard at that time pierced his heart, he had nothing else to say and when another priest suggested using Yu Yevon's personal army, the High Priest simply nodded no.

"High Priest, you should re-consider, we should arrest Yuna for killing Lord Seymour, we can make use of the recordings they have against them. I am sure that the Guados will make sure to assist us in this undertaking." Another priest appealed to him but the High Priest continued to nod no and simply listened to the voice that captivated Spira.

"That girl, the moment I saw him. I knew she will surpass his father and look what she did. She did not just surpass all the past summoners but made sure that even when she's gone, Spira will no longer fall such a nefarious fate."

"…but High Priest, are you sure that Sin will not return this time? We don't even know if they have really defeated as they claim." The youngest priest among them pondered.

The High Priest turned around without a word but not after throwing an empty smile. He remembered the eyes of Yuna and her guardians almost piercing his soul. _No doubt, Yuna did defeat Sin and it seems that the young man with her at the time and Auron were forced to sacrifice themselves, ah, now that I can think better her eyes did not look at me with deceit, what I saw back then was certainly of the woman who lost her love. _

"High Priest…!" his entourage called almost in symphony.

"Ahh! I really am getting old, instead of fighting against it. I think we need to think something for Spira. I am sure that most of our soldiers wanted to be with their families. If news about this broke out, the soldiers that you were so proud of would've joined the other side. I don't think I wanted to see Spira in another war…anyway for now let's all go back to Bevelle and have a drink of victory…it's been so long since I've tasted a good wine." And the High Priest carried the smile on his face to Bevelle while Yuna's voice continued to echo.

"Everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." Her speech continued to move the hearts of the people, they all felt the pain and joy with every word she utter. Tidus began to, again, pollute her mind, "just, one more thing... the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them."

"People of Spira, as you all know, Sin is gone. And will never return, not for another ten years, but for eternity…" Yuna declared. She continued and the people listened; "Now we can finally have an Eternal Calm. Spira is now free of SIN."

"WOOOoooooo! At last!"

"Long live, High Summoner Yuna!"

The cheer was deafening, the noise that spilled outside can even be heard at the bridge of Fahrenheit. Brother and his father, Cid, shed tears for all the Al Bhed that were sacrificed and for the future that they have all dreamed off while looking at the free sky of Spira. They can finally start rebuilding their home, they thought.

The joyful voice of Spira continued to envelop the land, Wakka felt a warm embrace on his hand. A glimpse at his side and he saw Lulu smiling while looking at the mass. There was no need to care and just hoped that this moment won't last. Still wearing a contented face, he saw Kimahri right next to Yuna, still holding the same pose as he did before, his arms cross on his chest and eyes at the horizon.

These and many more made Yuna a bit calmer, some will definitely change, but she was happy that some did not and will not. She looked at the setting sun and faintly remembered Tidus and his beaming grin. Tears began to freely escape her but noticed the unsteady ocean.

She disappeared that instant, feet carried her to the ocean. Yuna's friends reacted late and found themselves following the priestess hefty feet apart. "Wow! You even managed to outrun Kimahri."

No words can explain the happiness she felt upon hearing his voice again, and she can't wait to throw herself around him. She tried hard to quickly catch her breath until the owner of the voice was a feet away. A couple more seconds, Kimahri and the gang managed to catch up in no time, but even their eyes cannot believe. No matter, they thought, now they know that their beloved princess won't bear a sad face anymore.

"I guess, I should say sorry, for taking so long…" the voice said staring at the face of the young priestess that continued to remain silent.

"I'm back, Yuna."

"Tidus!"

Yuna threw herself around him and called out his name. Sharing the bond called love was all she could ever wished for and this was one dream she won't ever forget.

"Tidus."

"Yea."

"I love you."

Mist came and enveloped all that stood before the ocean. Hiding the lips that sealed the love two people shared with no other. A voice started to echo in Yuna's head again. It's been calling her name all this time. _Yuna_, the voice called for her again. This must have been the tenth time, slowly her eyes opened up and saw the fayth in front of her. She was back in the altar.

_Did you saw a good dream, Yuna?_ The fayth asked her.

"Sorry…uhm…I don't know but I have faith and I am sure of the path I am taking." Yuna answered the voice in her head. She was having a hard time remembering what she dreamt, and it confuses her realizing that she was smiling yet tears remained on her cheeks.

_You will meet a young man outside and you will have to take him with you on your travels. He will be with you and help you fight against Sin. From now on, we will be with you until that final day._ Were the last of the words that continues to echo in her head until the door was opened for her, she was now on her way out of the altar in Besaid. She won't forget this place as this was the place where she grew up.

"I've done it! I-I have become a summoner!" Yuna was jumping with so much delight. Looking around she saw familiar faces surrounding her with the exception of one.

"What's your name?" she asked him and soon they were intoxicated with the presence of the other, eager to know more about one another, witnessed by the moon, the sun was just about to rise in the horizon. A new dream has just begun.

Thanks for spending time to read and I hope that you can leave a constructive criticism so I can better my writing in the future. Please have a wonderful day!


End file.
